Avengers: Second Generation
by silverheart34
Summary: Many years have passed and the Avengers have settled down and started their families. However, their kids have attracted danger like their parents before :). So what happens when their parents are kidnapped and only they can save them? They must take up their position as the second generation of Avengers and become heroes... Contains Redeemed Loki :D
1. Character List

**Children of Anthony and Pepper Stark**

Name: Aurora Stark  
Age: 17  
Looks: Black hair like her father and dark green eyes like her mother, 5'0  
Personality: Just like her dad

Name: Charlie Stark  
Age: 21  
Looks: Strawberry blond and dark green eyes like his mother, 5'0  
Personality: Serious, bossy, kinda like his mother.

 **Child of Steve and Sharon Rogers**

Name: Emily Rogers  
Age: 16  
Looks: Blond with light blue eyes, 5'10  
Personality: Sweet, very caring, can be easily influenced  
*Note* Inherited her father's supersoldier serum.

 **Child of Thor and Jane**

Name: Audun Thorson  
Age (In earth years): 17  
Looks: 6'1, looks exactly like his dad.  
Personality: caring, helpful, loves his friends, determined

 **Child of Loki and Darcy**

Name: Astrid Lokisdaughter  
Age (In earth years): 16  
Looks: 5'3, dark black hair and blue/green eyes  
Personality: Mischievous like her parents, caring, rarely serious.  
*Note* Uses magic like her father

 **Children of Natasha and Clint Barton**

Name: Alexander Barton  
Age: 16  
Looks: 6'0, has his mother's looks.  
Personality: Determined, very serious, caring, loving, bossy at times  
*Note* Skilled with the bow and arrow

Name: Thomas Barton  
Age: 17  
Looks: 5'10, has his father's looks.  
Personality: Not as bossy as his brother, very helpful, caring, sarcastic at times, funny  
*Note* Skilled with guns

 **Child of Bruce and Betty Banner**

Name: James Banner  
Age: 16  
Looks: 5'10, looks more like his mother.  
Personality: Quieter then the rest, helpful, acts like a mother hen sometimes, careful  
*Note* Inherited the Hulk

 **Okay, that's the kids! I'll write the first chapter later on :)**


	2. A Normal Day

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY MARVEL CHRACTERS! BUT THE KIDS ARE MY OWN CREATION :)**_

 _Emily's POV_

I yawned as I sat up from my bed. I ran a hand through my hair and got dressed before my phone went off. I looked through my messages and saw a new text from Aurora:

 **"Hey, you up? If you are, get your butt over here!"**

I laughed and shoved my phone in my pocket. I hopped out of my room and smiled.  
"Hey Aunt Pepper, hey mom."  
"Morning Emily." Mom replied. "Aurora has been bothering everyone waiting for you to get up."  
"She's certainly like her father." Aunt Pepper laughed. I quickly grabbed a few granola bars before Aurora arrived and looked around.  
"Dad training again?" Mom nodded and said,  
"Along with your Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha." I nodded and ate my bars before looking down at my phone again.  
"You're up!" Aurora grinned. "Now we can go!"  
"Hold it Kiddo." Uncle Tony laughed, walking behind her. "Where exactly are you going?" Aurora looked up at her dad and gave an innocent smile.  
"Out...Nothing bad, Promise. Please daddy?" Uncle Tony gave a skeptical look before looking over at me.  
"Don't worry Uncle Tony, I'll watch her." Tony laughed and said,  
"You guys go ahead." Tony headed back to his workshop as James hopped out.  
"Hey, we still going?" He asked. Aurora hopped excitedly and said, "Duh. Have you guys met me?" I rolled my eyes and followed my friends out.  
"So, where are we going?" I asked curiously. Aurora smiled and said, "Well, there's this festival..."  
"NO!" James shouted along with me.  
"Come on, I just convinced Alex and Tom. You two are the toughest pieces." Aurora pouted, crossing her arms. "I'll pay. And there's nothing to do but work on my suit." I laughed and said, "You're bored cause Audun and Astrid are off-world." I looked over at James and said, "We'll only stay for a few minutes, okay James?" James nodded and said, "I think I'll be fine. Mom and Dad taught me how to keep my Guy under control." I nodded as we continued downstairs.

 _Meanwhile on Asgard..._

 _Astrid's POV_

I lightly smirked to myself as I finished my book. I got up from my corner and dusted myself off.  
"Cousin? Where can you be hiding this time?" Audun called. I chuckled and teleported behind him.  
"Don't you ever look in the library, Cousin?" He spun around and rolled his eyes. "I did the foolish thing and taught Uncle Loki was there." I smirked and crossed my arms. "So, what is it Audun?"  
"I wanted to see if you would like to spar." I had to hold back a sigh and said,  
"I was wondering if you wanted to head to Midgard and visit our friends."  
"What about our parents, Astrid?" I shrugged my shoulders and said,  
"Well, Hiemdall could just tell them where we are. Its not like we're going to Jotunheim." Audun let out a light groan and said,  
"How about we spar and then we can head to Midgard. Hopefully Hiemdall doesn't tell my parents or yours about the plans." I nodded again and followed my older cousin to the sparring arena. I looked over at my cousin, who had gotten his trusty ax. I took a breath and remembered father's various tricks and techniques he taught her. As Audun rushed towards me, I teleported out of the way as he rushed by like a bull. I smirked at him and knocked him flat onto his back with a flick of my wrist. I sighed, if I knew, I would have grabbed a few throwing knives. Blinded by regret, Audun had pushed me against a wall, using the handle to hold me still. I let out a grunt of frustration and teleported to safety, I was getting tired. Before either of us could make another move, a voice called,  
"Well, it seems your fathers have been dedicated in training you two." I looked up and smiled.  
"Grandfather." Audun copied me and we looked up at him. "I believe father and mother are out for a ride with Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane." Odin nodded and smiled at the two of them again. "But you both look like your parents." I smiled, and looked back down at my feet. Audun smiled as well and looked back at me as Grandfather left us. "I think we're done here." I nodded. Audun nodded and said, "Agreed. Now, to Midgard?" I nodded and replied,  
"Of course."


	3. Something's different

**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! I DO OWN THE KIDS, RIGHT LOKI?  
Loki: The kids in this story all come from the strange mind of Silverheart34. I'm going. *Disappears.*Now on with the story!**

 _Alex's POV_

I sighed and looked back at the tower. "They're going to be late." Tom chuckled and said,  
"Well, we forget Aurora is a Stark."  
"And Starks know how to make an entrance!" Aurora grinned as she hopped outside. "I know I'm late, but I had a tough time encouraging these two out." Emily and James rolled their eyes and crossed their arms.  
"Okay, okay, very funny." Emily smiled. "Now, where is this festival?" Aurora gave a triumphant grin and said, "HECK YES! Its not far, come on, even the children of heroes can have fun!" I lightly shook my head, they were as different as night and day, but were the closest friends in the world. "I agree with Aurora, let's go." Tom laughed. Aurora nodded and said, "Follow me, I know exactly where it is!" I nodded as well and stuck around the back as everyone followed the overambitious Stark. I glanced up at Avengers Tower one more time before hearing:  
"Alex, come on!" From Emily. I nodded and caught up as we crossed the street.

 _Emily's POV_

"Here it is!" Emily grinned. I looked ahead at the park. Tiny booths for one person had been set up close to each other, all different. I looked back, Avengers Tower, sticking out of the cityscape. I looked straight ahead and curiously looked over at one booth. It looked like a carnival game, the kind which you had to throw ring over bottle tops. *Leave it to Aurora to find a weird festival in MANHATTAN.* I thought. I looked back where I left the group, everyone had begun to look through the other booths and hesitantly play the games. I nodded to myself and played the bottle game. I easily won it and walked over to Aurora, who had stopped nearby a drink stand.  
"Emily, do you think I can pass off as 21?" She asked. I crossed my arms and said, "You are not drinking. If Uncle Tony knew I let this happen, He'd kill me. And if Aunt Pepper knew, oh, we'd both be dead." Aurora looked back at the drink stand with a little huff and said,  
"Okay okay, I won't." I nodded in relief and looked around.  
"Emily?" She said, looking straight ahead.  
"What is it?" I asked, looking at my friend. I widened my eyes in concern, Aurora's eyes were wide and she was looking ahead.  
I don't know if its because of our parents of if we're alone here, but it feels like someone's watching us." She muttered. I looked around, she was right, there was an icy chill over the booths, and Astrid was not around.  
"Okay, just keep calm, let's go find the Bartons." I lightly ordered, forcing myself to relax. "Then we can get home and talk to our parents."

 _And we go back to Asgard..._

 _Audun's POV_

"Cousin wait." Astrid said, standing back up.  
"What is it?" I asked, crossing my arms. She looked back to where her room was and said,  
"I want to get my throwing knives, I would like to have them with me." I nodded and said, "Go ahead, I'll wait here." She nodded and disappeared, already in her room. I leaned against the wll and trained a bit more with my axe. I stopped and looked up again. Something seemed off, not just here, but almost everywhere. He bit his lip and ran a hand through his blond hair. He looked around, there again! He tightened his hold on his axe nervously, who would dare to attack? Soon enough, shouting became louder and people fought all over. He ran to his room and ran into her. He shut the door and did the only thing he could, "Wait for them to come through."


	4. Things Go Bad Fast

_**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 _Aurora's POV_

I bit my lip and furiously swore under my breath.  
"Language." Emily sighed, looking back at me. I rolled my eyes and soon saw Alex, James and Tom. "Guys, there's an amazing game!" I smiled, motioning behind me and Emily.  
"Sounds good." Tom smiled as Alex nodded. Once the boys got to us, Emily whispered, "Guys, we're being watched. We need to get home." Alex and Tom narrowed their eyes and caught up to us.  
"Don't turn around. If we are being watched, they can't know that we know." Alex said. I sighed again and bit my lip. _  
__"Who could be after us? I mean, we're just kids."_ I thought, trying to push away the urge to look behind me.

Soon enough, we left the park and were nearly at Avengers Tower. I pulled my phone out and slowed down.  
"Come on Dad, answer." I muttered, continuing to walk. I huffed once it went to voicemail and tried Mom's phone. Again, voicemail.  
"You too, Mom?" I muttered. I shook my head, well, now something is extremely wrong. After a few more tries, I put the phone back in my pocket. Before I could catch up to the others, I hand went around my mouth and others grabbed my arms.  
"Now Miss Stark, don't make this any harder." A man said. I couldn't think, what was happening? I wildly looked around, where did they come from? Where did Emily and the boys go? The hand on my mouth disappeared and I took the chance to scream out,  
"SOMEONE, HELP ME!" And then, a cloth was pulled over my mouth. I could smell alcohol and feel myself get weaker. The men were beginning to drag me as my resistance efforts weakened. As I was dragged, I fell unconscious...

I don't know how long I was with those men or how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up, Emily, Tom, James and Alex were standing over me with a worried look.  
"W-what happened?" I asked, rubbing my head.  
"You were nearly kidnapped, Aurora." James said, biting his lip.  
"Yeah, we heard you scream and we just managed to rescue you." Emily sighed, crossing her arms. "You were unconscious, so I don't know how much you remember."  
"Being grabbed.." I muttered, rubbing my head. "And trying to call my parents. Who was it trying to kidnap me?"  
"HYDRA." Emily growled. I shook my head and said,  
"Of freaking course." I hesitantly got up to my feet with James tightly taking my hands. "Let's get going. Hopefully our family has an answer."

After a few more hesitant steps, we got to the Tower. James stopped a few times and checked on me to see if I was feeling weak again. I sighed, I was feeling better, but I was left with a pounding headache. Emily was extremely tenser, looking around and keeping her hands curled into fists.  
"Take it easy okay, Capsicle Junior?" I laughed. She smiled and calmed down a little bit.  
When we got to the top, I completely stiffened up. The room was completely destroyed. I looked back at Emily and the boys, they had the same look of horror on their faces.  
"Is that blood?" Alex asked, pointing to a series of scarlet drops on the floor.  
"Is this HYDRA?" I asked, biting my lip.  
"This is more then just kidnapping a few kids." Emily said, taking a few steps forward.  
"Should we call SHIELD?" Tom asked, taking a few steps forward.  
"Let's investigate first." Emily said, walking around as well.

 _Emily's POV_

I tightly bit my lip as I walked ahead.  
" _What happened here?_ " I thought. Aurora and James started their search calling out for their dads in the lab while Tom and Alex started their search for their dad in the training room. I sighed and followed them to the training room. "Dad?" I called out. The training room was in an awful state. I looked at the boys and ran a hand through my hair. "Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha?"  
"Nothing." Alex sighed. "Uncle Steve?"  
"Nothing." I said, shaking my head. I headed back and checked my parents room. Absolutely nothing.  
"Guys!" Aurora called, running out of the lab with James behind her.  
"What's up?" I asked stepping out of the room as Alex and Tom arrived out of their parents' room.  
"We've managed to recover the surveillance. Its damaged, but we can just see enough." She said. She walked over to the TV and managed to upload it onto the TV. We sat down onto the couch as it started. In the beginning, it was calm and peaceful. But as the quality started going down, we could hear shouting and fighting.  
"What happened?" Aurora muttered, bringing her knees to her chest. As the surveillance continued, I could see the figures of Dad and Uncle Tony fighting off...something.  
"Is it HYDRA?" I muttered.  
"I can't tell, the quality is really going down." Aurora sighed. Suddenly, the shouting and fighting fell to dead silence. I bit my lip as I saw Mom and Aunt Pepper being held at gunpoint. I looked back at my friends, James, Tom, and Alex were tensed up, wondering where their parents were while Aurora was staring at the screen with wide eyes and curled up fists. "Mom..." She whimpered. I bit my lip and forced myself to watch as Dad and Uncle Tony held their arms in surrender as they were pushed into the elevator. Afterwards, Uncle Bruce and Aunt Betty were soon pushed into the elevator as well.  
"Mom's the only thing keeping Dad from hulking out." James sighed, running a hand through his hair. Aurora took his hand and gave a comforting squeeze.  
"We'll get them back. SHIELD will help us." She smiled. He nodded and looked back at the screen. The final shot was four men dragging out the unconscious bodies of Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha. Then the shot went to static as it finished.  
"Mom...Dad..." Alex and Tom sighed. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed,  
"Where's Uncle Thor and Loki when you need them?" At that moment, we the signature flash of the bifrost outside. We ran outside, hoping it was Uncle Thor and Loki.  
"Oh my gosh, Audun! Astrid!" I smiled. "What are you two doing here?" Astrid gave a little smile, but looked absolutely exhausted.  
"Our parents. Both mine and Astrid's, they've been taken. Even our mothers." I bit my lip and looked down at my feet. "Even you guys? Something's really wrong."  
"We need a lot of help." Aurora sighed.  
"What do you mean?" Audun asked, crossing his arms.  
"Our parents have been taken as well." Aurora explained.  
"Odin's Beard, what is happening?" Astrid cried, running a hand through her hair.  
I shook my head and looked over at Alex.  
"Alex, call SHIELD. Tell them we need help."


	5. Well, SHIELD Has Another Secret

**_I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!_**

 _Tom's POV_

I sighed as Alex made the call and the others listen to Audun and Astrid's story. I couldn't help but worry, Mom and Dad had a long history and made LOTS of enemies, who would take them?  
"So, both of your parents were taken in a battle?" Aurora asked. "Did you see who it was?" Astrid shook her head and said, "We hid during the battle. All we know is that when it was over, Hiemdall couldn't see them." Alex walked over and said,  
"Uncle Phil will be here soon to take us to safety." We sighed in relief and leaned back.  
"But there's still the issue that someone's got our family." I said, looking at Aurora and Emily. Emily nodded and said, "Maybe we can get some help from the Fantastic Four or someone."  
"Or maybe we need to do something ourselves." Aurora sighed, looking ahead with a dark look.  
"Wow Aurora, this is one of the rare times we've seen you so serious." Astrid said, twirling a knife.  
"Hey, I can be serious when I want to." Aurora laughed.

After a few hours, the elevator opened, revealing Uncle Phil.  
"Hey Uncle Phil." I grinned along with Alex.  
"Hey kids." Uncle Phil smiled. "We'll make sure you don't end up missing like your parents." We got up and Emily said,  
"Uncle Phil, what do we do? How will we get them back?" Uncle Phil sighed and said,  
"Don't worry Emily, there's already a plan in mind." I widened my eyes and looked back at Alex.  
"There is?" I whispered. Alex shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't think anyone told us."  
"That's because we told them not to. We never expected it to be your turn to save anyone this early, your parents wanted to train you kids for a few years." Uncle Phil replied, as they piled onto the elevator.  
"For what?" Emily asked, crossing her arms.  
"Director Fury will tell you once you're safe." He replied.  
"Of course we have to wait for Fury." Aurora grumbled. "Now I wish I hacked into Dad's computer."  
"Now I wish I spent more time spying on Mom and Dad." I sighed.

 _LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK_

 _Unknown Location_

Steve groaned as he slowly returned to consciousness. He looked around and rubbed his head as he slowly remembered what happened.  
"Rogers?" A voice called. He looked up and saw Tony looking up at him.  
"Tony. Thank goodness you're okay. How are the others?" He said, hesitantly getting up.  
"Bruce still hasn't woken up. I'm pretty sure they've sedated him to make sure Bruce doesn't Hulk out." Tony sighed, walking around his cell. "Shi-shiitake mushrooms." He said, quickly avoiding swearing in front of Steve.  
"Steve." A relieved voice called out.  
"Uncle Steve?" A confused voice called out.  
"Clint, Charlie?." Steve smiled as the archer walked the bars of his cell.  
"Charlie, you rest. I think they hit you too hard on the head." Tony called, looking back at the smaller bed.  
"Okay Dad." Charlie sighed lying back down.  
"Glad to see you're awake. We were starting to get worried." He laughed.  
"How's Banner?" Steve asked, biting his lip.  
"Still out, but Natasha's been keeping an eye on him." Clint sighed. "But you'll never believe whose also here."  
"Who?" Steve asked.  
"Thor and Loki." Clint smirked.  
"Wait, I thought they were off-world." Tony said, tilting his head.  
"I did too, but somehow they dragged them off Asgard." Clint said shrugging his shoulders.  
"What about the kids?" Steve asked, running a hand through his hair.  
"Apart from Charlie, none of the kids are here." Tony said.  
"What about Sharon, Pepper or Betty?" He asked.  
"They're not here either. Damn it." Tony muttered.  
"I just hope the girls are okay and they didn't get the kids." Steve sighed.  
"Hope all you want Rogers." Tony angrily muttered before walking over beside Charlie.  
"Don't worry Steve, I bet the kids are okay. There's still the Avengers Second Generation." Clint smiled.  
"I know." Steve sighed. "I'm just worried they're not ready."


	6. The Second Generation Proctocol

_**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 _Emily's POV_

After a few minutes of waiting in the car with the others, we soon arrived at SHIELD headquarters. Aurora whistled in surprise and said, "Are we actually getting on he Helicarrier?"  
"Uncle Phil, can't you tell us what's going on yourself?" Tom called, walking ahead. "Its bad enough our parents kept something from us."  
"Its a long story, all I can tell you is that we all did it to protect you guys. You were babies when this plan was formed." He said as the Helicarrier arrived.  
"Holy crap." I muttered as I looked up at it.  
"Oh gosh, its really a bad place to have the Other Guy come out, isn't it?" James asked, biting his lip.  
"Don't worry about James, we'll keep ya calm." Aurora smiled as we headed on board. "Besides it only happened last time cause Uncle Loki manipulated him. And Uncle Loki is now part of our family." Uncle Phil smiled and said,  
"Hopefully, the Helicarrier won't be attacked again. And if anything does happen, maybe you'll be trained by then."  
"Trained?" I asked curiously. "What do you mean?" Uncle Phil didn't say another thing before we are brought out to the front.  
"Oh. My. Gosh." Tom muttered, looking around as Agents passed us.  
"Why weren't we brought here before?" Aurora smiled as Astrid and Audun looked around curiously.  
"Good. They're here." A voice called, making us turn around quickly.  
"Fury!" Aurora grinned, bouncing up and down.  
"Alright Aurora, quit bouncing or Fury is gonna kill you." I laughed, trying to hold her still.  
"Will you sit down? There's a lot of things we need to talk to you about." Fury sighed, crossing his arms. I grabbed a seat at the table and looked up at him.  
"What is it, Sir?" I asked, straightening up as everyone else sat down.  
"Teacher's Pet!" Aurora called in between a series of coughs. Astrid grinned and tried to hold back from chuckling as Audun continued looking around. Meanwhile, Tom and Alex sat completely still like statues.  
"And the Bartons look like Agents already." James smiled as he smiled.  
"Come on guys, we wanna know what's going on, don't we?" I asked, glancing at my friends. They hesitantly nodded and looked up at Fury as well.

With a long pause, Fury started,  
"There was an idea, your parents know about this, to raise another generation of heroes. When your parents slowly got married, the idea was once you would be old enough, your parents would train you to become the second generation of Avengers. At first, we had a problem since Charlie Stark refused to follow his father's footsteps. Then, Aurora Stark was born." Aurora widened her eyes and said,  
"What do you want us to do?"  
"I'm asking you if you want to get your parents back." Fury said, giving us a look.  
"Of course we do." We nodded nervously.  
"Then are ready to become heroes? To be the second generation of Avengers?"  
"I am!" Alex and Tom both said, hopping to their feet.  
"As are we." Audun said as he stood up with Astrid.  
"I am." James said with a nod. I nodded and said,  
"I'm ready." I looked over at Aurora and said,  
"Aurora?" Aurora bit her lip and said,  
"Count me in." Fury nodded and said,  
"Your parents made your suits and weapons. You should find everything in your rooms." I nodded and followed an agent that led me to my room.


	7. Letters

_**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! But...I do own the kids :) Yay imagination :D**_

Aurora's POV

I looked back at the others as SHIELD agents were leading us to our rooms. I bit my lip, did that mean dad built me an iron man suit just for me?  
 _"You'll see yourself."_ I thought to myself. I looked over at the Agent ahead of me.  
"So, working for SHIELD? Yeah, that must be cool." I smiled, looking over at him. He nodded and let out a grunt.  
"I'm Aurora Stark. And you are? I asked with a playful wink.  
"I know who you are Miss Stark." He laughed. "And this is your room." He nodded and walked away. I huffed and walked into the room. Inside the small room was a bathroom and the bedroom. I sighed and walked over to the bed, where a suitcase sat with a letter on top of it.  
"Oh my gosh, Dad." I muttered as I picked up the letter and began reading:

 _Hey Aurora,_

 _So, if you're reading this, you know about the Avengers second gen. I know what you and Tom and Emily, and the others must be thinking, that we lied and kept this away for "protection". Sadly, its a bit right. Anyways! This here is your suit. It took me a while to make and I wanted to make sure it was perfect. Now, if for some reason I'm not there to help you use the armor and you're alone: don't panic. I installed a beginners manual for you, it'll stay with you for a few lessons, but once you've got it, its a piece of cake. I'm sorry I kept this from you. We did want to protect you and your future team. A bit of advice, get started in listening and taking orders from Emily. Once she puts on her suit, she'll be just like your Uncle get 'em Tiger,  
Dad._

I smiled and looked back at the suitcase. "Thanks Daddy." I muttered before picking it up.

Emily's POV

I followed the agent through the halls, thinking about who grabbed my parents. I looked through the helicarrier, and lightly smiled. I put my hands in my pockets and said,  
"There's a place to train here then?" The agent nodded and said,  
"Yes, Miss Rogers. Your father used it the most whenever his team was up here." I nodded and waited until we got to my room.  
"Thanks Agent Johnson." I nodded before heading inside. I glanced around the room, small but alright. I walked over to the bed and gasped. There was a Captain America suit designed for me and an identical shield to Dad's along with a letter. I picked it up and started reading:

 _Emily,_

 _If you're reading this, then its your turn. Fury must have told you about the Second Generation and about your team. In front of you, you'll see a suit and shield specifically designed for you. SHIELD has designed the suit while the new shield comes from Wakanda, courtesy of T'Challa. Now, if by any chance I'm not around to teach you more, its alright. You've snuck into the training room at home long enough to know how it all works. Here's a tip, keep Aurora by your side. She's got the brains and sass of your Uncle Tony, but she'll be valuable as a co-captain. And know above everything, I'll be proud of you.  
I love you,  
Dad._

I bit my lip to keep the tears from coming out.  
"I'll make you proud, Dad." I nodded and wiped at my eyes to catch the tears that had escaped. I took a breath, hid the letter and started to get dressed.

Audun's POV

I followed the agent carefully, looking around so I wouldn't bump into anything.  
"Nervous Cousin?" Astrid smiled as she walked beside me. I shook my head and said,  
"Of course not, I am just eager to get my parents back." She nodded and said,  
"I am too, Audun. Its good that we wore our battle armor before we left Asgard." The agent stopped as we reached our rooms.  
"This is for Astrid." The agent said, pointing to one further ahead. Astrid nodded and teleported inside. I stepped into my room and sat down on the bed. There was a small piece of paper on the top. I grabbed it and started to read:

 _Audun,_

 _I am proud of you.  
_ _Father._

 _P.S. Its amazing your father spelt this correctly.  
Uncle Loki._

I laughed and waited until the others were ready to head back. I was ready to start training to rescue everyone in my family.

Astrid's POV

Once I stepped into my room, I briefly looked around.  
"Needs a bit more books." I chuckled and hopped onto the bed. I looked over on the counter and noticed a letter.  
"Hm." I smiled and opened it.  
"Father." I nodded and started to read it:

 _Astrid,_

 _By now, Fury had told you about your new responsibility. I know, at first you will be nervous and scared. But, I have taught you in all forms of magic and tricks. I know I will be proud of you, you are my daughter. While the others write long letters to their children, I know for sure you will be okay. Your mother will be proud of you as well.  
Father._

I nodded and said,  
"I will make both of you proud." I smiled and headed to Audun's room to train.

Alex's POV

I didn't say much as I was taken to my room. I looked around, lots of points to shoot from.  
"Alex?" Tom called as he looked over at me.  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
"Do you think we can do this?" He asked. I smiled and said,  
"Of course we can." When I got to my room, I noticed the bow and quiver filled with arrows.  
"Oh wow." I smiled. I walked over and saw a letter tucked in. I took it out and started to read:

 _Hiya Alex,_

 _Now first, I'm sorry we didn't take you and Tom to the helicarrier before and that we didn't tell you guys about the plan before. But, Fury ordered us to not to tell you guys until you were old enough. Now, you should see your new suit and bow and arrow. Now your new quiver is filled with every type of arrow I own. Now, your mother and I have briefly taught you two in the past, so even if we're not here to help, you've got this.  
We love you,  
_ _Dad and Mom._

I chuckled and lightly sighed.  
"Thanks Dad for the bow." I said before putting the letter down and started getting changed.

Tom's POV

Once I got to my room, I noticed the new suit on my bed and the two guns. I tilted my head curiously and walked over.  
"Ooh, nice." I smiled and looked over the things on the bed. I lifted the suit and noticed a letter. I picked the letter up and sat down. I opened it and started to read:

 _Hello Tom,_

 _Now first, I'm sorry we didn't take you and Alex to the helicarrier before and that we didn't tell you guys about the plan before. But, Fury ordered us to not to tell you guys until you were old enough. But, even at an early age, you two showed enormous potential. I hope that you guys can forgive us for this secret, but do your job. Now, in front of you should be your suit and guns. While Alex ended up like your Father, you ended up just like your Mom. I know you can do this and know that we'll both be so proud of you two.  
We love you,  
Mom and Dad._

I smiled and said,  
"Thanks Mom. I'll do my absolute best." I got up and put the letter to the side. I took the suit and got dressed.

James's POV

I sighed once I noticed that two agents had been assigned to take me to my room. I put my hands in my pockets and followed them patiently. Soon enough, I was brought to my room. I opened the door and said,  
"Thank you." I headed inside and glanced around the room. It was small and cozy, it was fine for me. I walked over to the bed and noticed that there was a strange suit and letter.  
"Huh." I muttered before picking the letter up and starting to read:

 _Hello James,_

 _If you're reading this, then 1) you've heard about the second generation of avengers. And 2) you're on the helicarrier. Now, remember to keep calm and use your breathing exercises. You don't wanna end up destroying the helicarrier like I almost did. Now, you should see a spandex suit in front of you. Your Uncle Tony and I worked hard on that suit so that when you go into battle or the other guy comes out, you won't end up naked in the end. It should stretch with you when you turn into the hulk, so don't worry about a thing. And know above everything, I'm gonna be so proud of you and so will everyone else.  
Good luck,  
Dad._

I nodded and said,  
"Thank you, Dad and Uncle Tony." I looked over at the spandex suit and said,  
'That's gonna be tight." I put the letter to the side and picked up the suit. I headed to the bathroom and started to get changed.


	8. Training and Intimidation

**_I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!_**

 _Emily's POV_

I walked back over to the table where I saw Aurora sitting again, her head in her hands.  
"What's happened?" I asked, holding onto my new shield tightly.  
"My brother's been kidnapped too." She sighed. "They've got everyone I love and care about."  
"Then we need to do this. We're their rescue." I insisted, remembering the letter in my room. Aurora nodded and said,  
"I know." Before she finally looked up.  
"Wow. You look exactly like Uncle Steve." She laughed, getting up and looking me over in the new suit.  
"Well, I'm taking the role of Captain America. Where's your suit?" I smiled. She patted the suitcase on the table and said,  
"Right here. Dad built especially for me." I nodded and said,  
"Nice."  
"There you two are!" Alex called as he walked over. I widened my eyes as he came out in his new suit with his bow and quiver of arrows over his shoulder.  
"New suit Alex?" Aurora smiled. Alex gave a little smile and said,  
"Yep. Just like my Dad's. Now, come on." He huffed, extremely annoyed. I smiled and followed him.  
"We've all been waiting before we split up to explore this place. You two need to see James." He said.

Soon enough, we had reached the training area where the others waited. Astrid and Audun were in their armor like usual, but Tom and James almost instantly took my attention.  
"Oh. My. Gosh. JAMES!" Aurora laughed, shaking her head and pointing at him.  
"I know, I know, I look amazing." James laughed. "I'll have you know Uncle Tony and my Dad made this for me. It stretches with me whenever I turn into the hulk." I nodded and said, "Impressive. That'll save us time finding you clothes everywhere." I looked over at Tom and said,  
"Pretty nice suit for you too." Tom grinned and said,  
"Just like my Mom's. With all the weapons and tools on it too."  
"Great. So, what do we do now?" Aurora asked.  
"I would say we train. And those of us who can't right now, aka: James and Aurora hit the labs." I said.  
James and Aurora nodded and said,  
"We'll see ya around. Have fun." The two of them headed over to a separate hallway.

 _James's POV_

I smiled and looked over at Aurora.  
"So, what's the plan?" I asked. Aurora smiled back and said,  
"We head to the lab and help in the tracking of our family. Satellite, Gamma, anything to get an idea where they are." I nodded and continued walking down the hall. Once I got to the lab, I looked back and saw Aurora looking down at her suitcase, biting her lip.  
"You wanna try out the suit, don't ya?" I laughed. She looked up and said,  
"Please? Just this once, so I have an idea what to do." She gave an innocent grin and pouted. I sighed and shook my head.  
"Fine. But if Uncle Phil, or Fury, or Emily sees you, I'm denying I ever saw you or helped you." She grinned and ran out.  
"She's gonna get in trouble." I sighed before looking over the tech in the lab.  
"Better get started."

 _Alex's POV_

I smiled to myself as my arrow hit the final target.  
"Nice work Alex." Emily smiled, grabbing her shield as it came back. I nodded and said,  
"We may just be able to form a team after all."  
"Guys, you need to see this!" Tom laughed, looking out the window. I walked over to Tom and looked over where Tom was staring. Sure enough, there was an iron man suit out there!  
"Is that...Aurora?" Emily muttered, crossing her arms.  
"I knew she would try it on eventually." I said, lightly shaking my head. "Let's hope she doesn't get hurt already."  
"Kids?" A voice called, distracting us from the wobbly flight of Aurora. We turned around quickly, shielding Aurora from sight.  
"Uncle Phil!" Tom smiled.  
"What is it?" Emily asked calmly.  
"There's been a message. For the children of the Avengers. Fury wants all of you guys to be there and see it." I nervously bit my lip and looked over at Emily. She nodded and said, "We'll be there." Uncle Phil nodded and turned around.  
"By the way, you'll need to call Aurora and tell her we need her inside." Uncle Phil called as he walked away.  
"You guys go ahead, I'll get Aurora." Emily nodded. I nodded back, adjusted my bow and followed where Uncle Phil went.

Once me and my brother reached the table again, Audun, Astrid, and James were waiting.  
"Hey guys." I nodded and sat down.  
"Where is Emily and Aurora?" Audun asked, looking around.  
"Emily is busy dragging Aurora over here out of the sky." Tom laughed. I shook my head and leaned back, waiting for them to get back. After a few minutes, Emily came back with Aurora, who was whistling and happily twirling the suitcase.  
"Best. Thing. Ever." Aurora said, siting down with a grin. Emily was busy shaking her head as she sat down.  
Good. You're all here." Fury said as he looked over at us. He nodded at Uncle Phil and said, "Play the message." I took a nervous breath and looked over at the screen.

The message started with a pitch dark room. I heard Emily take a sharp breath as Uncle Steve was dragged in. I forced myself to look as two sides separate by glass were lightened up. Then, it got worse. I could do nothing but wince as I watched Uncle Steve be mercilessly beaten.  
"He's been starved. He's weaker so he can't heal as faster." Aurora said with a slight growl.  
"Dad." Emily whimpered. I looked back at her: her blue eyes were wide with fear and she tensed up, ready to fight the men who were beating her dad. Suddenly it stopped, and Uncle Bruce was brought in.  
"They wouldn't hurt Dad. Unless everyone in there wants a death wish." James muttered, biting his lip. We looked back and saw Uncle Bruce take Uncle Steve's pulse and nod to a man off camera. He was pushed back to the side and Uncle Steve was dragged to the side as well. Next, Uncle Tony and Dad where pulled into the room. I tensed up and looked over at Tom, who was tightly biting his lip. I winced as it started and Tom looked away, wrapping his arms around himself.  
"What are they doing to my Dad?" Aurora cried, barely able to hold in her tears.  
"Water Torture." I managed to say before looking over at my Dad. I could only take about a minute before looking away.  
"Its over." James called. I looked back up, James tightly held onto her, comforting her and trying to calm her down. Aurora was heavily crying and swearing angrily.  
Uncle Bruce came in again and checked to see they were alive before the three of them were dragged and pushed out. Soon enough, Uncle Thor, Uncle Loki, and Mom were pushed in the room before it started again.  
"They've made Uncle Loki and Uncle Thor weak too." Emily noticed, her voice hoarse from her own crying. I barely nodded, trying to hide my tears. I looked at Tom, every cry that came from the screen made him wince as though he were taking the hits and kicks.  
"Stop it. Please, stop it." I growled. We were ready! We could fight! We could save our family NOW! Soon, the familiar call from James said it was over and I forced myself to look again. Uncle Bruce was pushed back in and everyone seemed to be confirmed to be alive, even though it didn't look like it. It ended abruptly as everyone was pushed out of the room, leaving the floor bloody and slippery.  
"Who could do this?" James sighed.  
"From the way the camera was placed, I would say either HYDRA or EXTREMIS. I could see types of uniforms, but the lighting..." Aurora said, still wiping at her eyes. "I don't know enough about EXTREMIS." She growled the last bit to herself and shook her head.  
"Wait, what about our mothers? Apart from Aunt Natasha, I didn't see Aunt Sharon, or Aunt Pepper, Aunt Jane, Aunt Betty, or even my own mother." Astrid said with a sigh, her face buried in her hands.  
"They could be kept separately. In a different building, state, or even country." I replied.  
"But why would they show this to us?" James said, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath to keep himself calm.  
"Intimidation? To keep us from becoming heroes?" Emily said. Eventually, we nodded and agreed on the idea. "Anyways, it didn't work. We'll still become the heroes that'll make our family proud." She continued.  
"Good." Uncle Phil nodded. "We'll find them and get them back. For now, you guys should rest. Its been a long day."  
I nodded and got up. Along with my team, we headed to the cafeteria, got a meal and headed to our rooms. As I lied down to bed, I could still hear the cries from the people I loved. I shook my head and thought,  
 _"I will NEVER give in or give up._ " Afterwards, I fell asleep in exhaustion.

 _ **I FEEL REALLY GUILTY FOR WRITING THIS WHOLE SCENE, I AM SO SORRY! But, how about that character development for all of them? Now, things are getting exciting! Thank you everyone, I appreciate all you guys who took the time in reading this and this little Authors note.**_


	9. Found!

**_I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! THE KIDS HOWEVER...ARE MY OWN CREATIONS :)_**

 _Aurora's POV_

I yawned as I got up the next morning. I slowly got changed, and headed to the lab.  
"Afternoon." James nodded as I headed inside.  
"What happened to morning?" I sighed, lowering the suitcase and walking over to a table.  
"You're the last one awake. And its about 11 AM." He laughed, looking up from his work. I widened my eyes and muttered,  
"Aw crap." I looked up at James and said, "How's it going so far?" James nodded and replied,  
"Pretty good, I've been focused on picking up the signals, maybe we can find our moms or our dads. But I'd love it, if you helped me." I grinned and said,  
"Of course I'll help! So, what can I do to help ya?"  
"Over here, I'm gonna need help with this." James called, nodding at the screen he was looking at. I walked over and looked at every piece of info on and around the screen.  
"Okay, here's the mistake James..."

 _Astrid's POV_

"Bull's eye!" Alex smirked as he hit another target perfectly. I shook my head and said,  
"Alright, alright, that was impressive." I turned back to the target and tossed two of my knives, both close to hitting the center.  
"Alright guys, enough competition." Emily smiled, looking back at us. "Audun, how's it going? We haven't heard from you yet." Audun looked up from his training section and said,  
"I am fine Emily." He smiled as he stopped his training. She nodded and said,  
"Good. You guys continue training, I'll check up on James and see if Aurora's awake." She headed through the hall and headed to the lab. I looked back at Alex and said,  
"Okay, one more time. This time, I've got it." Alex smirked and backed away with a nod. I smirked back and turned to the target, ready to start again...

 _Emily's POV_

I managed to get halfway through the hall before Aurora ran out, almost bouncing and grinning.  
"Emily! Emily! I think we found them!" She said excitedly. I widened my eyes and said,  
"Really?! Our moms or our dads?" I looked back, I needed to tell the others! She shrugged her shoulders and said,  
"I'm not sure. But James told Uncle Phil and Fury, they should tell the others soon." I nodded and tightly bit my lip.  
"First of all, where was this signal? And secondly, do you think we're ready?" I asked. She crossed her arms and said,  
"Dresden, Germany. And I think we've got this. You guys have been dedicated on training and I think me and the Hulk here are ready." I nodded and smiled in relief.  
"Come on, let's meet up with the others." I said, turning around and heading back.

Once I grabbed my shield and Aurora had grabbed her suitcase, we reached the others. Everyone was nervously fidgeting and pacing back and forth. Uncle Phil noticed us come in and said, "You guys ready?"  
"As ready as we'll ever be." I nodded. "So, how are we getting there?"  
"The Quinjet." Fury said, walking over to us. "The Bartons have been taught to fly early."  
You guys can fly the Quinjet!?" Aurora huffed. "No fair!"  
"Well, Tom can." Alex said, looking over at his brother.  
"Great." I nodded. "Let's get going." We followed the agents until we got to the Quinjet. I bit my lip as we headed inside and looked back.  
"Good luck kids." Uncle Phil smiled. We nodded and waved goodbye as Tom started the Quinjet.  
"We need it." Aurora muttered. The Quinjet pulled away from the Helicarrier and started towards Dresden, Germany.


	10. The First Mission

_**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 _Astrid's POV_

I nervously bit my lip as I looked down. Aurora had gotten ready in her suit and Emily had insisted that we put our comms in.  
"That way, we'll all keep an eye on each other. Uncle Phil insisted I have these." I hesitantly placed the comm in my ear and twirled my knives, hoping we would get there quicker. Audun gave me a comforting pat on the back and said,  
"We're ready. Everything will be fine." I nodded and waited the rest of the trip...

"We're here." Emily said, gently shaking me as she grabbed her shield. She looked back at James and said, "James, you stay here. We'll call you if things turn worse." James nodded and said, "Be careful guys." We carefully headed out, Emily and Aurora leading us at the front. "Ready?" Emily asked, looking back at us. I nodded, taking a breath and ready to attack.  
"Now!" Emily shouted as she led the attack. I hopped out of the cover, knocking back a few armored men. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Aurora flying around, holding out through the men that surrounded us.  
"Astrid! Duck!" Alex shouted. I didn't hesitate and ducked, just as a series of bullets flew over my head. I growled to myself and promptly threw a knife in the direction it came from.  
"Avengers! Keep going forward!" Emily shouted as she knocked back another man. After a while, outside the base was clear and we continued forward. "Looks like Hydra's leading this." I called, still glancing around.  
"We can't be too sure yet." Alex whispered, keeping an arrow ready.

 _Emily's POV_

I looked over at Aurora and said, "Aurora, scout ahead. Tell us if you see anything." Aurora nodded and flew ahead.  
"Okay, there are a couple guys at the front of the base, want me to take them out?" Aurora soon replied.  
"Yeah." I nodded. Soon I heard two grunts and I looked back at the group.  
"We're clear, come on." I whispered.  
"Cameras are out." Aurora called on the comm line.  
"Stark, slow down!" I growled into the comm line. _"Wow, starting to sound like Dad._ _"_ I thought to myself.  
"Last names now? Alright then Rogers." Came the slightly shocked response. We quietly went ahead until we reached the opened doorway.  
"There you slowpokes are!" Aurora called as she flew down. "There's a lot in there, maybe headfirst isn't a great idea." I nodded and said,  
"That's why I lead the team, and you're second in command."  
"Enough talk, let's go save a family." Tom called with a chuckle.  
"I agree with him." I smiled. Aurora nodded and we hesitantly entered the others to the base.

As we entered, it was strangely quiet.  
"Stay on guard, we've got no clue who's behind this." I said, looking around sharply.  
"Guys, something's...off." Aurora said, looking back at me.  
"I'd listen to Miss Stark here." A voice came out. I looked up and could see two faint figures looking down at us. "That way, we'd wouldn't lose this much time."  
"Who are you!?" Alex shouted, immediately aiming above us.  
"I'd ask the daughter of Captain America." A second voice called in a German accent.  
I instinctively bit my lip, Dad's stories of his life in World War 2 came back. _"Dad said he was dead..."_ My thoughts echoed. _"But he's not...he's right in front of us..."  
_ "Schmidt." I said with a nervous breath. I quickly collected myself and said, "Who's your friend?!"  
"Aurora's dad should have told her about me. Though he believed I was dead too." The first figure said.  
"I don't care. You kidnapped my parents, you're dead." She growled.  
"Aurora." I said, looking back at her. "Not now. We get our family out of here. Then we attack."  
"You're not going to find your dads here. Or Mrs. Barton." The first figure called.  
"Great." Alex sighed, as he lowered his aim.  
"Come on, let's hopefully find our moms." Astrid said. "apart from Aunt Natasha, of course." I nodded and walked ahead, ignoring the final calls.

 _Aurora's POV_

As I flew ahead, various stories flew through my thoughts. Daddy had told me almost everything, from the very beginning. _"So, who could it be?"_ I asked myself. I took out any guards in my way and I could hear the others taking care of any I missed.  
"Stark!" Came Alex and Tom irritated shouts. I stopped and said,  
"I know. Too fast." I waited for the others until Emily came back limping along with Tom.  
"What happened?" I asked, taking a breath.  
"Two lucky shots." Emily sighed. "I'll be fine. Tom?"  
"I'll be fine." He nodded, moving away from Emily. Emily nodded and we started moving again. Soon, I saw Mom along with my aunts. "We found them." I sighed in relief before moving to my Mom.  
"Mom? Mom, you okay?" I said, breaking open into the cell and going to her side.  
"Aurora? They've got you too?" She faintly muttered.  
"No, Mom. I'm okay, I'm an Avenger." I said, holding myself from crying. Mom looked up at me and widened her eyes.  
"You're definitely just like your father." She muttered. I laughed and said. "Come on Mom, we gotta get outta here." She nodded and hesitantly got up. As I led Mom outside, I saw the others, except for Alex and Tom helping their moms out.  
"We good?" Emily asked, helping out Aunt Sharon. I nodded and said, "Its gonna be harder to get out of here."  
"I've got an idea." Astrid called.  
"What is it?" Tom asked, looking up again.  
"I can teleport us back to the Quinjet. It'll save us time and injuries." She said. Emily nodded and said,  
"Do it." Astrid pushed us closer together and closed her eyes...

When I looked back up, we were in the Quinjet.  
"Wow, that was a lot quicker." Tom chuckled. I looked over at Astrid, she was about ready to pass out. Audun gently grabbed her and had her sit down.  
"Tom, get us out of here." Emily said, as she sat down with Aunt Sharon. Tom nodded and headed to the front.  
I sat down and lightly shook my head. Mom sat down next to me and said,  
"You did a good job. Your dad would be proud of you."  
"I'll be happy when I save Dad and hear it from him." I replied, looking over at her. "Until then, we've still got a job to do."


	11. Things Get Harder

_**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! I DO OWN THE KIDS THOUGH!**_

 **Quick Author's Note: I just wanted to thank anyone who stopped by and read this. I appreciate your existence guys! :)**

 _Alex's POV_

Once the Quinjet arrived back to the Helicarrier, I let out a quiet sigh of relief. I looked over at Tom and said,  
"We need to check your leg. It may have been one shot, but let's just keep that under control. Another mission may come up soon." Tom sighed and got to his feet with a groan.  
"Fine. I need a little help anyway." He sighed. I helped him out slowly, being one of the last to get out of the Quinjet.  
"Need help?" Emily asked, noticing our problem.  
"Nothing too bad. And I've got him, Em." I nodded. Emily gave one more suspicious look before nodding and talking to her mom. I let out a light sigh and looked down at my feet while helping Tom.  
"Alex." Tom said, looking up at me. I tilted my head and said,  
"What is it?"  
"We'll find Mom and Dad, don't worry." He said with a small encouraging smile.  
"I know." I said, still a bit confused.  
"I noticed you looking at everyone else, talking to their Moms. Its not fair, but I figured it out. Emily, Aurora, James, Audun, and Astrid: their Moms aren't avengers. Our Mom is." I widened my eyes, he was right.  
"You do have a point." I nodded with another sigh. I lightly shook my head and said,  
"Come on, let's get your leg checked out. Better safe then sorry." He nodded and said,  
"Alright, alright."

 _Astrid's POV_

"How are you, Mother?" I asked nervously walking beside her.  
"I'm fine Astrid. Both me and your Aunt Jane are fine." I briefly nodded and lightly bit my lip.  
"What happened though?" I asked. "All me and Audun heard was fighting and then you, Father, Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane were gone!" Mother lightly shook her head and said,  
"I honestly don't know. We heard fighting too, but we went to look for you and Audun. We wanted to make sure you two were safe. But, we were stopped by this woman. I think your father called her Amora. Then me and your Aunt Jane woke up in the cell in Germany with the others."  
"Amora..." I muttered to myself. "Sounds like Father knew her."  
"I guess. I just remember waking up in the cell after we were stopped by her." Mother sighed again.  
"Mother, you go ahead and rest. I'll be back, I need to talk to my team." I nodded and raced back to find the others.

 _Emily's POV_

"You sure you're okay, Mom?" I asked walking back to my room.  
"I'm fine Emily. You're turning into a protective little soldier like your father." She laughed. I laughed as well and said,  
"I'm just trying to make you guys proud and to save you guys." She nodded and said,  
"You've already made me proud." I sighed and said,  
"Great. So...Schmidt?" She lightly shook her head and said,  
"Its hard to believe. But...somehow he's back. Your father would know more about this, he's faced Schmidt before." I nodded and crossed my arms.  
"Hey Rogers!" A voice called. I turned and saw Aurora and Astrid running towards me.  
"What is it guys?" I asked.  
"Well, Mom told me who's the other person who kidnapped them." Aurora said, crossing her arms. "Again, my Mom and Dad thought he was dead."  
"Who is it, Aurora?" I asked.  
"Whiplash." She sighed. "One of the toughest enemies my Dad has faced, and he's alive."  
"And my Mother has told me that there's another person who kidnapped them. She said that the person who took them was named Amora."  
"So, there's three kidnappers." I said, shaking my head. "Things just got a LOT harder."


	12. Arguments from Within

_**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!**_

 _Emily's POV_

"We need to start planning." Astrid said, leaning against the wall.  
"Not yet Astrid. We first need to find them, once we do, then we start planning." I said, looking between them. "For now, we train or help with the search party."  
"I take it me and James will spend our time in the lab." Aurora nodded.  
"Of course, but not yet." I said. "We have half of our family back, we can learn why they took our parents or what for."  
"What do you mean? I thought we got that part, its obviously for revenge. Remember when they tried to grab me?" Aurora said, crossing her arms and tilting her head.  
"You're forgetting something. Mainly that people who our parents said were dead are now alive and are a threat. Remember how they sent us a message of our family members being tortured?" I replied, keeping my voice calm as possible.  
"You think I've forgotten?" Aurora growled, curling her fists. "You think I've forgotten seeing my family hurting like that?"  
"Emily, Aurora, enough. We cannot act like this and work together as a team." Astrid said, standing between me and Aurora.  
"Newsflash Rogers, I haven't forgotten." Aurora called as she stormed off. I huffed and walked away in the opposite direction. "Sometimes, I hate her." I muttered to myself.

 _Aurora's POV_

I stormed into the lab and immediately went to work. _"How dare she? HOW DARE SHE!?"_ I angrily thought. I stopped for a second and took a breath. "Just get to work. Start tracking." I went back up to the screen and started working, a bit calmer.  
"Aurora?" A voice calmed. I huffed and shouted,  
"What!?" I turned and immediately bit my lip. "Mom. I-I thought you were someone else."  
"You thought I was Emily, right?" She said as she sat down. "I've recognized the same behavior after your dad argued with your Uncle Steve." I sighed and said, "We disagreed on how to find the rest of the family. She said we need to rest for a while and learn more while I said that we should start tracking." My mother got up and said,  
"What do you think is better for the team?" I bit my lip again and said, "I-I didn't think about that. I think my temper just told me a quick answer." She chuckled and gave me a light hug. "You are looking more like your father every day." She lightly sighed. "But, I think if your father was here, he'd tell you to rest. You guys are still young, you need to take a break once in a while. Especially on your first mission." I nodded and said,  
"I guess you're right Mom. But I think its fair that you should know that I'm not happy about it."  
"What aren't you happy about?" James asked as he walked in.  
"My mom being right." I sighed. "What's up?"  
"Well, Emily asked me to go and find you. We need to talk." James said, crossing his arms.  
"Great..." I huffed and followed him out.

 _Astrid's POV  
_

"Well, we're all here. Apart from Stark of course." Emily said, crossing her arms. I sighed again, perfect timing for these two. "  
"Emily, you and Aurora both had good points. But now, you need to focus on what's the best for the team, and that's not fighting with Aurora."  
"I know that! But...you know her!" Emily huffed.  
"I see you're saying nothing but good about me." Aurora said as she walked in with James. "What did you want Rogers?"  
"I'm trying to organize a plan Stark." Emily said as she looked across at Aurora.  
"Guys, this is helping nobody. Either we're planning or not." Tom said, looking between Aurora and Emily. Emily sighed and said,  
"Truce?" Aurora smirked and said,  
"Truce." Emily nodded and said, "Alright, now here's an idea..."


	13. Teamwork

**_I DO NOT OWN MARVEL IN ANY WAY!"_**

 _James's POV  
_ "So, what do you guys think?" Emily asked. "It'll take teamwork and timing."  
"I certainly like it. Its sudden, and quick, but it'll be a tough fight." Aurora nodded. I crossed my arms and said, "So, until we can find where the rest of our family is hidden, what should we do?"  
"Team up. James, you go with Aurora and hit the labs. Astrid and Thomas, you work together, and I'll work with Audun and Alex."  
"Sounds like a plan." Alex smiled. I nodded and headed towards the labs, calling back, "Have fun, guys!"

 _Aurora's POV_

I walked in after James, lightly whistling to myself. I smiled at him and said, "So, let's get to work!"  
"Yep." He softly sighed. I frowned and walked over, standing in his way. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just...I'm scared." He said, looking away. "Dad has been spending so much time keeping me calm and teaching me and now? I learn I have to lose control."  
"Hey." I softly said, and took his hand. "You know you don't have to do this. You can step back and we'd all understand. Its hard, having this massive weight thrown at us." He smiled as he looked back at me and said, "I know, but I want to stay. We need each other and you guys need a lot of heavy hitters in the plan." I smiled back and gently kissed his cheek. "Good. I'd hate to lose a sweet friend like you. Now, lets get to work." I spun around and began to work on a section of screens.

 _Thomas's POV_

"So, how should we do this?" Astrid asked, looking back at me with a gleam in her eyes. "We've trained together before, but not on a moving target." I tilted my head and said, "What if we went against each other? Get to know each other's strengths and weaknesses?"  
"But not actually hurt each other, of course." She nodded. I smiled and said, "Ready when you are." She smirked and disappeared almost immediately. I laughed and said, "And you instantly go to magic."  
"Of course." Her voice called before I was knocked off my feet. I grunted and looked around. I smirked at a light giggle and leapt towards it. Soon, I was looking down at Astrid, who reappeared as I tackled her.  
"Odin's beard, you are heavy!" She squeaked.  
"Hey!" I laughed as I rolled off her. "Besides that, we learned each others tricks."  
"I don't know, Thomas. I am the daughter of Loki, so I have more then one trick." She teased. I tilted my head and said, "Shall we go again then?"  
"I'm ready whenever you are." She said as she sat up.

 _Emily's POV_

"Both of you, attack me." I said, looking between the boys.  
"What?" Alex asked in surprise. "Are you sure about this?"  
"I need to learn to take on multiple enemies, so...yeah I'm good to go." I nodded firmly. I wasn't gonna let the boys talk me out of anything. Alex looked over at Audun and lightly nodded with a sigh. The boys split off and began circling me. I held onto my shield, waiting to see which one of them would launch an attack. Soon, Audun charged towards me, I dodged out of the way quickly and turned to see where Alex had snuck off. Soon, Alex was behind me, twisting one of my arms behind me. I winced and knocked at his legs, trying to get his grip to loosen. As I heard him scrabble to stay onto his feet, I saw Audun get ready to attack again. I looked between the boys as an idea snapped into my mind and lightly smiled. I jerked my head back, hitting Alex on the head as Audun charged. I spun as Alex fell to the ground and knocked Audun off his feet. I lightly chuckled as I looked between the boys and said, "You two okay?" Alex rubbed his head and said, "Nice quick thinking."  
"You must teach me that, Emily!" Audun laughed. "I think we should that again, but with me or Alex." I nodded and said, "Good idea, Audun, you can go next." I turned to Alex and helped him up. "I didn't hurt you too bad, right?"  
"Nah, I'm alright. No broken nose or bloody nose. Just wounded pride." Alex smiled. "Come on, I wanna see how Audun can fend himself off."  
"Alright, you boys ready?" I smiled.

 **Author's Note: Hey Everybody. So, this chapter's here to show the team coming together...You guys seeing some couples forming? :)**


	14. A Clue

_**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL IN ANY WAY!**_

 _Astrid's POV_

"I yield, I yield!" I laughed as Thomas pinned me down. He smirked and helped me up, commenting, "Finally, I win a round with you." I dusted myself off and said, "Well, it has become late and I can't speak about you, but I am tired." Thomas nodded and said, "Come on, let's get some food in us then." As Thomas went to grab his phone, he started laughing.  
"What is it?" I asked curiously.  
"Text from Aurora. Two hours later, telling us to get our asses to the cafeteria. Looks like we missed group dinner a long time ago." He said, looking over at me. I couldn't help but laugh and said, "Great. Well, looks like we're having dinner alone."  
We walked to the cafeteria, which was somewhat empty as there were more people settling to sleep. I looked over as Thomas grabbed a cold wrap. I grabbed a yogurt and joined Thomas at one of the corner tables. "So, do you really think we can do this?" I asked in between spoonfuls.  
"I'm hopeful that we can do this. I mean we've got a plan and pretty good leaders. Just look at Emily and Aurora, they've already become copies of Uncle Steve and Uncle Tony." Thomas said in between bites of his wrap.  
"You've got a point about that." I chuckled, soon finishing up. "I'm just hesitant running into this Amora. I'm somewhat of an amateur with magic, how can I fight someone with my father's level of experience?"  
"Hey." Thomas said as he finished his wrap. "Don't act like that. We all have seen you in training, you're no amateur. You've clever, brave, and a real peacekeeper. Something I think Uncle Loki would agree on."  
"And I thought I was good at convincing others. You provide a bit of a challenge for me." I said with a chuckle as I got onto my feet. "Come, let us get to our rooms." Thomas nodded and got onto his feet, walking beside me as we returned to our rooms.  
"I will see you tomorrow then." I said with a nod before heading inside. I heard the soft, "good night" from Thomas before I shut the door and headed to bed, falling asleep in a few minutes.

 _Midnight_

 _Thomas's POV_

I was jolted awake by the sounds of screaming and cries of "Come back!" and "Where?!" I immediately got to my feet, meeting Alex, Audun, and James in the hallway.  
"You know what's happening?" James asked.  
"It woke me up." I replied, looking down the hall, where agents started to move to. "But I think our answer is there." I led the way, moving with Alex and James to the rest of the crowd. When we got to the front, we were outside Astrid's room. The door was open, and looking inside, I saw Astrid crying, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. At her side was Aunt Darcy, gently trying to calm her down and repeating the phrase, "Its gonna be okay." At her other side was Emily and Aurora, looking at her in concern.  
"What happened?" Audun asked nervously.  
"We're trying to figure that out. We just woke up finding Astrid tossing and turning, screaming in her sleep. Aunt Darcy just woke her up. " Aurora said, looking over at us. "You just missed Fury and Uncle Phil in here, trying to get answers."  
I looked over at Astrid, who kept trying to wipe away her tears and return her heart rate to normal.  
"Easy there Princess. A nightmare like that, its clearly hurting you." I said softly. Astrid looked up at me, acknowledging the fact that I was there. She gave a small smile and looked back down. "It was awful." She said, her voice hoarse and soft, clearly sore from screaming and crying. Audun entered the room with a bottle of water. "Drink Astrid. It will definitely help you." Astrid nodded and said, "Thank you Cousin." She took a few sips from the bottle and handed it to Aunt Darcy. Emily looked out to the hall, where Agents continued to look inside and murmur on what happened. She sighed and shut the door, just leaving the team inside with Aunt Darcy.  
"Do you think you can tell us what happened Astrid?" Aunt Darcy asked. Astrid nodded after a while and said, "I-I was trapped someplace dark. I knew father was there, I-I could hear him, barely."  
"What was he saying? Maybe they found a way to communicate with us." Aurora asked hopefully.  
"Find us. You need to be careful." She said, her eyes closed tightly. "Then...I think I heard Aunt Natasha." I felt my heart stop and looked over at Alex. His eyes glowed with hope as he replied, "W-what did she say?"  
"Numbers? It-It made no sense." She said, pulling her knees up to her chest. I walked over to her and gently took her hand. "Don't push yourself too much Astrid. Just tell us what you can remember. You don't have to go into details."  
"No, I have to help. I can't let them down." She said, making eye contact as she gently squeezed my hand.  
"Do you know these numbers?" Audun asked curiously. Astrid closed her eyes again, seeming to focus.  
"59.3293. 18.0686." She eventually said. Emily crossed her arms and said, "They could be coordinates. Aurora, can you look into it in the morning?" Aurora lightly nodded and said, "I can do it now, get this done much faster." Aunt Darcy promptly got up and said, "No, its late and you all should get more rest. Especially Astrid. And if you refuse, I can technically ground you."  
Aurora frowned, but said, "Fine." I hesitantly left the room, looking back at Astrid one more time. Audun and Alex walked beside me, but we remained silent, too worried to say anything. When I returned to my room, I managed to fall into an uneasy sleep.


	15. We Found Them!

_**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL IN ANY WAY!**_

 _Aurora's POV_

I woke up early the next morning, racing to the lab without hesitation. Those coordinates, they kept repeating in my head. They had to be guidance from our parents! Once I got to the lab, I ran into James.  
"Whoa!" He said with a chuckle as he slowed me down. "Take it easy, will ya Aurora?"  
"I need to get working, come on James!" I squirmed out of his grip and went over to a few screens.  
"Its those coordinates." He chuckled. "They've been bugging you all night, huh?" I looked back at him and briefly slowed down. "We're so close. I can feel it. Its like...my dad is within arm's reach and he's encouraging me to keep fighting." James smiled and walked closer, looking down at me affectionately.  
"I get it. We've worked enough on tracking and training, they're right here. And I'll bet that this clue is the key." I smirked and pushed a screen between us, he was cute when he was frustrated.  
"Now, now Banner." I teased. "We've got work to do." He shook his head and moved over to his side of the lab, softly chuckling.

 _LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK_

"YES! YES! YES!" I squealed eagerly as I looked at the map.  
"You've found them?!" James called as he eagerly rushed to my side. She nodded eagerly, brushing the few tears that escaped away from my face. "Yes, we've done it." James wrapped his arms around me and said, "We can do this. All we have to do is to get ready for this fight." He looked up at the map and lightly nodded. "Stockholm, Sweden." He said softly. I looked back up at him, forcing myself to break away from him.  
"We need to tell the others, as well as Fury and Uncle Phil." James nodded and said, "Let's get going then."

 _Alex's POV_

"On your left!" I called as I practiced with the rest of the team. Emily figured to demonstrate their hard work in front of the other agents, Fury, and Uncle Phil. We had broken up into two teams, Thomas and Audun on one team and Emily, Astrid and myself on the other. So far, it appeared like our team was winning. Suddenly we heard down the hall,  
"Guys, Guys, GUYS!" Emily broke away from Audun and gave us a look, ushering us to break away. Looking down the hall, we saw Aurora and James running down the hallway eagerly.  
"Aurora? James? What is it?" Emily asked hesitantly.  
"We've found them!" The two called eagerly. Immediately my blood turned cold. "All of them?" I asked hopefully.  
"Hopefully." Aurora said with a nod. "We can get them now!" Emily didn't reply at first, instead looking to Fury and Uncle Phil for permission. The two men looked between each other, leaving the room in a period of silence. My heart beat furiously in my chest. They couldn't make us wait, not when we figured out where our parents were!  
"Stark, where are they?" Fury asked.  
"Stockholm, Sweden." She said fairly quickly. Even she knew it was best to hold back any comments that could hurt our chance. Finally, they looked back at us as Fury said,  
"You're on."  
Finally...they were gonna regret kidnapping our parents.


	16. Preparation

**_Hey ya'll! I'm back with another chapter! And as always,_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN MARVEL IN ANY WAY!_**

 _Astrid's POV_

I nervously followed the others onto the Quinjet, fumbling with pieces of my armor. This was...actually happening and it wasn't a dream. I sat on the bench, alongside Audun, who tapped his foot nervously. I chuckled and said, "Nervous?" He looked down at me and chuckled, "How did you guess?"  
"You're shaking so much the whole Quinjet is shaking!" I teased. Audun playfully pushed me and said, "You're ready for the plan?" I nodded and said,  
"As long as you remember your role."  
"'Everyone should be ready." Emily said as she walked onto the Quinjet, followed by Aurora and James. "We made sure everyone knows their part."  
"Everyone on board?" Thomas called as Alex got everything ready.  
"Yep, we're ready to go!" Aurora called back. We settled down and got ready as the Quinjet took off and we started towards our target: Stockholm.

After a few hours, Alex called back,  
"Alright, we're just about reaching the enemy base. Everyone ready to go? Rogers, Stark, any further advice?"  
"Stay on your guard. Remember, half of the mission is to get our parents to safety." Emily said.  
"And feel free to call for help. Things can get ugly, so its best to work in pairs rather then taking on enemies on your own." Aurora said with a small nod.  
As we got closer and closer to the ground and prepared for the mission, I just mentally prepared myself. In this situation, we all would need strength...

 ** _Sorry its so short! I'm preparing ya'll for the big reveal! See you guys in the next chapter!_**


	17. The Brilliant Plan

**Author's note: First part of this chapter, I'm going into third person. I'm just telling you guys so there's no confusion. Anyways, onto the story.**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN MARVEL IN ANY WAY!**_

It appeared as a peaceful evening, as HYDRA agents stayed on patrol and protected the base. In a matter of seconds, things turned upside down as Aurora Stark blasted her way through a group of soldiers, providing a way for Emily Rogers. The two girls continued to fight, using the advantage of surprise to get inside the base.

But as time went on, things began to backfire on the solo duo. More soldiers began to exit the base and take on the two of them.  
"On your back!" Aurora warned as she overlooked Emily. Emily ducked and moved out of the way, trying to protect the both of them.  
"Stark! There's too many of them!" Emily called.  
"No, we can handle this!" Aurora called back. But it was clear that things were getting out of control and it wasn't long before the two of them were surrounded...

"Move it!" An agent hissed as he pushed them inside. The two girls was led along a series of corridors and occasionally pushed. They soon stopped in a larger upper room.  
"Skull's gonna be happy to see these two are taken care of." An agent smirked.  
"I know right? So much for heroes, they were like fighting babies." One of them scoffed and pushed Emily to the ground. She growled at the two of them and looked up at them. "My family. Where are they?" She growled.  
"Oh yes, the leaders of the original team." The second agent scoffed. "You know, let's have a little reunion."

Again, a few moments passed, and Aurora still squirmed in their grip, still up for a fight. A majority of the soldiers kept an eye on Emily, in case she had a burst of energy to fight back. Soon a ragged looking Steve and Tony were brought in. Tony widened his eyes when he saw the girls and said softly, "No..." Steve pushed against the men, trying to get to his daughter's side. But he was still too weak. They were shoved to the side, as orders came down the hall. Aurora and Emily looked at each other, anticipating the arrival of their enemies. Soon, Schmidt entered the room, followed by Whiplash and Amora. Emily visibly tensed, and looked around, either waiting for something or trying to fight back. Schmidt looked back at them, seeing to shift his gaze between Aurora and Emily. He glared at the soldiers and said, "You fools, this isn't the real Emily-"  
He didn't get the chance to finished as the supposed "Emily" shifted to Astrid and "Aurora" shifted into Audun. Almost immediately, the two Asgardians broke free and started fighting with renewed strength as outside, the real Emily called out,  
"AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!"

 _Astrid's POV_

I pushed my way out, ducking as Audun tossed away a few soldiers. Schmidt and Whiplash had escaped in the scuffle, but I hadn't seen where Uncle Tony or Uncle Steve had gone. It was awful to trick them, but it was the best way to get inside. Outside, I could hear Hulk Jr roaring and the familiar crashes. I took out a few soldiers when I was suddenly knocked to the ground. I turned and was face to face with a woman in a green dress with blonde hair. "Amora, I presume." I said as I stumbled onto my feet. "And you're Loki's brat." She said, glaring at me. "You look like him." I smirked and said, "That's a complement." I put away my knives and focused on my magic, she wasn't the type who did hand to hand combat. I forced myself to focus, remembering the lessons father had given me. I landed a few good hits, knocking her away. She smirked and said, "Loki has taught you well, like father like daughter." Yet she landed a stronger blast, knocking me against the wall. I groaned and rested a hand on my head. Pulling my hand back, I saw a small trace of blood. I pushed myself back onto my feet, and to face her. I pushed myself forward and continued to fight back, combining some of my favorites. But yet...it seemed no trick would phase her. She scoffed and said, "You act like we are equals, yet your Midgardian blood betrays you."  
"No, it gives me strength." I said, pushing myself up. "It helps me and my cousin. Speaking of which.." Amora turned and got a clear hit from Audun, which knocked her straight onto the floor. She growled and glared between the two of us. I politely nodded at Audun, thankful he had come to help me. We shifted her attention, as I used some of my magic to push her back and Audun resorted to his own strength. But eventually she disappeared in a flash of green. "What the Hel was that?" Audun asked, shifting his gaze to me. "I think she decided this fight wasn't worth it." I said, again attending to the gash on my head. "You're hurt." He frowned. "There are bigger things to worry about then me." I said with a shake of my head as we heard another hulk roar. "You deal with the rest of these men, I'll attend to Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve." Audun nodded and returned to the fight.

I pushed my way out, again taking out anyone who stepped in my way. I soon saw the figures of Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve. I knelt by their sides and said, "You two okay?" Uncle Steve lightly smiled and said, "Astrid?" I nodded and said, "Good to see you again." I looked them over, it was...even worse in real life. "The others, where are they?" I asked.  
"Downstairs." Replied Uncle Tony. "Aurora and Emily?"  
"They're fine." I said. "This is all part of the plan." I helped Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve up and said, "Can you show me where the others are?" They nodded and said, "Come on."

 _Aurora's POV_

I lightly smirked after hearing Emily's call to action. I soared down, getting to work. As much fun as it had been, watching Audun imitate me, it wasn't as fun as actually getting to work. I blasted my way inside before using to the comms, calling, "Astrid, Audun, you find the family?"  
"Taking care of things!" Audun called.  
"I'm following Your father and Uncle Steve right now. Can you track me?" I nodded and said, "I'm on it. Audun, get down and catch up with Astrid, don't go off on your own."  
I followed the map downstairs, tracking where Astrid had gone.

Soon enough, I flew downstairs, and spotted Astrid. But it was the figures behind her that made her freeze and lower myself onto the ground.  
"D-Daddy?" I asked softly. He walked over and just sighed in relief. "Aurora...y-you're safe." I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm a lot more then safe. I've become...an avenger I guess."  
"Yes, you have." Uncle Steve smiled. "You look just like your father."  
"I'm taking that as a complement." I chuckled.  
"I'd hate to interrupt the moment, but we should get to the others." Astrid smiled. I nodded and followed Dad and Uncle Steve to where the others were held.

Soon enough, Audun caught up to us. After following Dad and Uncle Steve, we soon got to a series of prison cells. Looking through the cells, I saw Aunt Natasha, Uncle Clint, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Thor, Uncle Loki, even Charlie... Audun and Asrid immediately raced to their parents and broke the locks, hugging their parents tightly. I worked with the other locks, just relieved to see everyone again. The marks and starved looks just made my own blood run cold. Charlie walked over to me and said softly, "Aurora?" I chuckled and said, "Hey big brother." He smiled and said, "Well, never thought I'd see you like this."  
"Yeah, its some reunion." I smiled.  
"Stark, you get to the family?" Emily interrupted. I stepped away and called back, "Yeah, we just got them out. But it'll take some time before we can get them to the Quinjet."  
"The Bartons should meet you guys outside. They'll help." Emily nodded. "But you guys need to hurry, none of us have seen Whiplash. He could be inside."  
"I'll be on my guard." I said with a nod. I turned to the others and said, "We need to get outside. Now." Astrid and Audun nodded and led the way, keeping watch. I took the end and looked back occasionally, in case Whiplash appeared.

As we kept moving, I heard...something different. "Astrid." I called. She looked back at me. "Take the back, there's company on the way." She nodded and continued to lead the party upstairs. I turned to investigate, making sure Astrid and Audun got the others to safety. Only to run into...Whiplash.  
"Oh Shit..."


	18. Confrontation

_**Getting close to the end! Personally, I'd love to take the time to thank everyone who read my little story! You guys are...UTTERLY AMAZING! And as always...**_

 **I do not own MARVEL in any way!**

 _Emily's POV_

I knocked away another selection of HYDRA agents as I caught the shield again. "Alex, Thomas, you see Aurora's group?" I called on coms.  
"Not yet Cap." Alex called. "We're at the meet up point. Aurora hasn't responded yet." I softly sighed and said, "Just keep waiting. They should be there any second." I turned back to the battle, just as Hulk Jr charged through. So far...things were going perfectly. But so far...Schmidt hasn't been seen. I kept fighting, kicking away anyone else.  
Soon, Alex called back, "Cap, Astrid and Audun have arrived with the rescue group. We're getting them to the Quinjet."  
"And Stark?" I asked.  
"She stayed back for some reason." Astrid interrupted. "She didn't tell me anything else."  
"Great." I hissed. "Astrid, go back and help-" A flash of pain on my shoulder cut me off. I turned and froze when I saw him. Speak of the devil. I turned and saw Schmidt standing there. I ignored the waves of pain and said, "Ad here I thought I would miss you."  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He smirked.  
I tore myself away from the comms and my surroundings and instead prepared for the toughest fight of my life...

 _Alex's POV_

"Come on, come on!" I called, as I cleared the way. We were right there, I could see where we settled the Quinjet. The faint roars of the Hulk offered some comfort, but the lack of responses from Aurora was...not good. I stopped and looked back at Thomas and Audun, who slowed down to help our parents to the Quinjet. Looking at Thomas and Audun, they were pretty scuffed up. Thomas had earned a few deep cuts while Audun looked tired and bruised. But regardless of their own struggles, they wanted to keep going. When they caught up, Thomas looked over at me and said, "Everything alright?" I nodded in response, trying to pull myself away from my thoughts.  
"Just wanted to wait for everyone."  
Soon enough, we got back to the Quinjet. I looked back one more time before helping our parents into the Quinjet. Thomas was beside Mom and Dad and talking quietly, just relieved they were okay. I softly sighed in relief, half of the job was done. Audun was beside Uncle Thor and Uncle Loki, clearly trying to reassure Uncle Loki that Astrid could handle herself. And meanwhile, Uncle Bruce and Charlie were trying to prevent Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve from heading out to help Aurora and Emily. I headed to the entrance and called on the comms, "Emily, we've got our parents back to the Quinjet. What's the next step?"  
Nothing.  
"Emily?" I frowned.  
Still nothing... I shook my head and called, "Astrid, have you gotten to Aurora?"  
Nothing...  
"Anyone on comms?" I asked in frustration. Thomas looked over and said, "All quiet?"  
I nodded and said, "Something's happened, we need to help."  
"One of us needs to stay. They're tired and weak, remember?" Thomas protested.  
"Well something is happening. And for all we know Aurora or Emily could be dead!" I hissed.  
"Alex!" Thomas and Audun protested, fear starting to come though. Silence rang through the Quinjet as the worst possible situation echoed in their thoughts.  
"I will stay." Audun said, breaking the silence. "I can handle things here, you two go and help the others." Thomas nodded and got up, heading back outside and running to the literal war front again. I sighed and ran after him before he could get himself killed.

 _Thomas's POV_

I ran ahead, ignoring the calls from Alex to slow down. Soon enough, we got back to the space around the field. It was eerily quiet as a variety of soldiers had fled the scene. Alex ran towards the sound of roaring, in an effort to calm Hulk Jr down.  
"Emily, Aurora?" I called. Silent...apart from Alex's attempts to calm Hulk down. Then faintly, I heard it...the sounds of an intense battle. I rushed over, ready to help. Once I got there, I saw Emily fighting off Schmidt with all her strength. It must have been going on for some time, as she favored her right side, and tightly bit her lip. I pulled one of my pistols out, trying to get a clean shot to favor Emily. Yet, it was just too close. Alex and James rushed over and froze when they saw the fight. Alex had his bow ready and an arrow in place.  
"Can you get a clean shot?" I asked hopefully.  
"Not too clean, but one that can help a little." He said.  
"Do it." I said with a small nod. Alex took a breath and fired. It nearly stuck Emily, but she managed to get out of the way as it struck Schmidt clean in the shoulder. Emily nodded in gratitude, and took the advantage to knock him straight onto his back.  
"Its over." She growled out. Alex let out a small sigh of relief and took a step forward when we heard a series of explosions. I jumped back and looked over, frozen in fear by the sight. The base...i-it was collapsing!  
"Oh my gosh..." Emily gasped, looking at the sight with fear.  
"Aurora!"  
"Astrid!"


	19. Rescue

**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL IN ANY WAY!**

 _Alex's POV_

"Aurora!" James called as he rushed towards the rubble. I was just able to hold him back and pull him away from the rubble.  
"What are you doing? She needs our help!" James hissed.  
"James, this takes more then one team. We need to get SHIELD." Emily said gently. "They have more equipment to get them out faster then we ever could." She walked over and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. "I promise you I won't let them die down there."  
"I'll get to the Quinjet and talk with SHIELD." Thomas nodded and quickly ran towards the Quinjet.  
"Get Audun back here! We'll need everyone to move the rubble!" I called before carefully moving to the rubble. "Hold on guys, hold on." I murmured before starting to pull bits away.

 _Astrid's POV_

"Aurora! Aurora!" I called desperately. I looked back at the shield I had thrown up last minute, my heart still racing in my chest. Everything just echoed back to me...seeing Aurora...our fight with Whiplash...the explosions...throwing up a shield around us last second...  
"Ugh..." A low groan. I tore my gaze away from the green shield over us and again called,  
"Aurora?"  
"A-Astrid?" She groaned.  
"You're okay." I sighed in relief.  
"Define okay." She said softly. "The collapse...we're crushed under here."  
"Not exactly. I threw up a shield the last second before the rubble came down on us." I replied. "Are you okay?" I repeated.  
"Well, I'm trapped under a bundle of rubble, I'm stuck in the suit, and I'm bleeding." She said with a huff. "But otherwise, I'm fine!"  
"Easy Aurora." I said gently. "What's important is that we remain calm. Emily and the others will get us out of here."

 _Emily's POV_

"Here comes SHIELD." I nodded, looking up from the rubble as a series of vehicles arrived at the spot. Groups of agents immediately rushed over and helped to remove the larger bits of rubble.  
"Emily."  
I looked up and saw Uncle Phil walking over. "Uncle Phil." I sighed in relief. "You're here."  
"Came as soon as we got the call." He nodded. "Any communications?"  
"Nothing, the line is dead." I said softly.  
"Its okay, Emily. You couldn't have seen this coming." I lightly nodded and said softly,  
"What am I gonna tell Uncle Tony?" Uncle Phil sighed and replied,  
"Don't worry about it. They're being transferred to the Helicarrier so their injuries can be attended to. Right now, you need to help get Aurora and Astrid out." I lightly nodded and returned to the pile of rubble. I moved over to Alexander and helped him remove a larger chunk away for the rest of the rubble. "Astrid, Aurora?" I called. Alex sighed and quietly murmured, "Come on, you guys gotta be okay."

 _Astrid's POV_

I nervously bit my lip, Aurora had been silent for some time.  
"Aurora? Aurora, come on, you need to stay awake." I said. This was tough, I couldn't give her much attention, as I needed to use both hands to keep the shield up at a decent strength.  
"I'm trying." Came the faint response. "Its tough though, I'm only human."  
"I know, I know." I said quickly. I tried to hold back my own panic and instead looked back up.  
"Help! Someone! We're trapped here!"

 _James's POV_

I kept pulling away any scrap of rubble, occasionally calling,  
"Aurora! Aurora, can you hear me?!"  
"James, easy." Thomas said, holding me back from another piece. "You'll get yourself hurt or worse."  
"Let me go, they're getting crushed under there!"  
"I know, I know. And we're uncovering them. Its just taking some time." Thomas said gently. "I know you're close to Aurora. And she'll be okay. Astrid's there to help."

All of a sudden, Emily hissed out, "Shh!" As usual, the rest of us went silent. Emily tilted her head and listened for...something.  
"Astrid!" She called and quickly moved to a section of the rubble. "They're here! I can hear them!"  
I didn't need any encouragement and instead helped tear the rubble away from the section, again calling for Aurora.

 _Astrid's POV_

"Astrid!"  
I lifted my head. Was that?  
"Emily! We're down here! Hurry please!" I looked over at Aurora who was trying to stay awake and show herself as strong, despite the clear pain in her eyes.  
"Its okay Stark, we're getting out of here." I said softly, giving her a friendly bump. She only nodded and looked up at the shield between us and the rubble. She just wanted to get to safety. Understandable, it was a long enough day. I bit my lip as the top scratching became louder and louder.  
"ROGERS!" Aurora screamed. "HURRY UP, will you?!" I lightly shook my head and said with a chuckle, "It is truly amazing how you two get along." The scratching got more intense and soon beams of light shone down on us. I had to look down, the smallest amount of light just hurt. I lowered the shield as the rubble was removed and we just heard the calls of, "We found them!"  
"Guys, take my hand. I'll help you up." Emily called. I ushered Aurora first and supported her as Emily helped pull her up. Aurora hissed in pain and muttered,  
"Damn, everything hurts." Next, I grabbed Emily's hand and used the support to get onto my feet.  
"How are you kids feeling?" Uncle Phil said as he walked over.  
"I'm fine." I said firmly. "I just need to rest. Focus on Aurora." James had already rushed to her side and was looking her over.  
"We should get back to the Helicarrier." Audun said with a sigh. "We all need to taken care of."  
Trust me, after going through Hell, none of us were in the mood to argue.


	20. Recovery

_**The FINAL Chapter! Again, I appreciate all you guys who went along with this silly little thing!**_

 _Emily's POV_

When we returned to the Helicarrier, Aurora and Astrid were raced to the medical wing, despite Astrid's protests that she was fine. I softly chuckled, it was definitely gonna be busy there, with our parents there and now Astrid and Aurora. I moved over to the table and sat back, just exhausted.  
"Hey."  
I turned and smiled. "Hey Alex. What's up?"  
"Not much. The others went to the medical wing to support Aurora and Astrid."  
"How are they?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.  
Alex sighed and sat down beside me. "Well, the good news is that Aurora narrowly avoided Vfib. The bad-"  
"Sorry." I said, cutting him off. "Vfib?"  
"Ventricular fibrillation." He explained. "Its a condition that usually leads to cardiac arrest."  
"Oh gosh. Well, what's the bad news?" I asked.  
"They're keeping her under observation to make sure that she doesn't go through delayed arrhythmia." Alex said. "She's not exactly happy about it."  
I chuckled and admitted, "I wouldn't be exactly happy about it either." I looked him over and asked, "How are you feeling?"  
"Sore. But okay. I mean there are others who are dealing with worse. How about you, our brave Captain?" He playfully bumped me, snapping me away from my thoughts.  
"I'm fine!" I chuckled, lightly bumping him back. "Remember? The serum?"  
"Oh yeah, your special stupid serum." He teased before jumping onto his feet and backing away.  
I gasped and jumped onto my feet, running after him. "You take that back Barton!" I ran through the halls, chasing the stubborn boy. It wasn't long before I started to catch up with him. I pushed him to the side, playfully tackling him.  
"Take it back!" I laughed.  
"Never!" He laughed. I playfully ruffled his hair, enjoying the moment to relax.  
"Dang it Barton!" I said, we continued to chase each other, occasionally catching the other and demanding an apology.

"Am I interrupting something?"  
We both looked up. And there stood Uncle Phil, lightly smirking at the sight.  
"No, nothing's happening." I said as I climbed onto my feet. "What's up Uncle Phil?"  
"Your parents want to talk to you."

 _Aurora's POV_

I sighed as James wheeled me over to where our parents waited for us.  
"I have legs you know." I protested.  
"But the doctors are concerned about your condition. They don't want you to deal with any pressure." James smiled. I crossed my arms and said, "Astrid doesn't have to deal with this."  
"Astrid has magic. She has a healing aspect." James chuckled. "The doctors themselves have cleared her."  
"Lucky."

We got to the room, where our parents sat up on their beds and were patiently waiting. Astrid, Thomas and Audun had already arrived there and were waiting for the rest of us. "Is Emily and Alex with you?" Thomas called.  
"I haven't seen the two of them since we got here." James called back as he navigated my chair to the side and stood beside me.  
"Awe, leave the lovebirds." I chuckled. "Its been a long day."  
"Aurora..." James scolded as he looked down at me.  
"What? I'm joking!" I laughed.

"Is Stark causing some trouble already?" Emily smiled as she walked inside with Alex.  
"Of course not!" I said innocently. "I was just worried about my closest friend!"  
"Anyways..." Uncle Steve called, snapping attention back to them. I took a nervous breath and looked up at them, my attention going to my dad.  
"How are you kids feeling?" He asked gently. Their attention was focused on me. The one junior avenger currently in a wheelchair.  
"We're fine." I said, straightening up, trying to show them that I wasn't going to break. Of course the sudden response caused James and Emily to rush by my side.  
"Easy there Tiger." Dad said, stiffening in concern. "You don't have to be brave now."  
"Your dad has a point." Emily called over, looking down at me in concern.  
"You know- you don't have to treat me like a kid!" I snapped. Silence...until Uncle Loki said,  
"How about we split for now? Allowing me and Stark to speak with Aurora and Astrid?"  
Uncle Steve nodded and said, "If Astrid will teleport you guys to another zone." Astrid took a step forward with a small nod.  
Uncle Loki gave her a small nod, allowing her to proceed. I wheeled myself closer so that Me, Astrid, Dad and Uncle Loki were close enough. Almost in the blink of an eye, we were in the training room.

 _Astrid's POV_

I staggered on my feet before sitting back down, trying to recover my strength. Looking back up, I saw my father worriedly looking over me. "I'm fine, I'm fine." I said with a small nod.  
"Can we talk now?" Aurora sighed. Uncle Tony took a small breath before saying,  
"You two could have been killed, not only by the accident but by the fight with Whiplash."  
"Aurora would definitely have been killed if I hadn't interfered!" I snapped. "Regardless of the battle or the accident, we all acted as a team."  
"You are both children." My father sighed. "And people like Whiplash and Red Skull are experienced men who would have swatted you away like flies."  
"So what? You're cancelling The Next Generation?" Aurora said. "The world needs heroes like-" She softly gasped and rested her hand over her chest. Uncle Tony rushed over and rested his hand on her shoulder, gently instructing her to breathe slowly in and out. When she seemed to settle down, I finally got the courage to ask,  
"What the heck just happened?"  
"Sharp pressure in my chest." She sighed softly.  
"Its symptoms of delayed arrhythmia, the doctor talked to me about it." Uncle Tony said. "Her heart is very sensitive and can't handle much pressure or stress." I ran my hands through my hair and asked,  
"So, you are breaking up our team?" Another look between Father and Uncle Tony...

"Not exactly." Father said. "Its like Aurora said, the world needs heroes."  
"But an injured hero is no use. So, you're getting taken out for now. You need to get comfortable with the trouble in your heart. Only when I hear the doctor's opinions will you be going the team again." Aurora grinned and said,  
"Thanks Dad."  
I looked up at my Father and bit my lip. "And me?"  
"Your magic is still weak and you're still losing your energy too quickly. So, when we get home, I want you to be studying more and more. You can't be dragging the team behind because you've lost so much energy you'll collapse." I bowed my head with a sigh of relief. "Thank you Father."

 _Thomas's POV_

I took a small nervous breath as I looked up at the remaining parents.  
"So..." I started. "Are we in trouble?" Dad smiled at me and said, "Of course not. I mean you guys did save us. And your first mission! You guys did so well-"  
"Clint." Uncle Steve said, cutting him off and glancing back at us. His gaze softened and said, "Are you sure you kids are all right?"  
"Dad, we're fine." Emily said. "We're largely concerned about you guys. I mean, after that video..." The mention of the message made the five remaining adults freeze.  
"You mean you guys saw..." Aunt Natasha started.  
"The video of you guys getting tortured? Yeah." James said as he looked down. "It was one of the factors that really fueled our anger and forced us to keep training to be prepared for the rescue mission."  
There was a period of silence before Mom replied,  
"You know they could have killed you."  
"Uncle Phil and Fury had told us about the danger from the very beginning." Audun started. "Even beforehand, they tried to kidnap Aurora."  
"Wait, they went after you? When?" Uncle Bruce asked. "When Aurora texted me and James and we left the house." Emily said. "Dad, you were training with Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha."  
"I remember." Dad said. "Tony told us that you guys headed out when we finished up. There was like twenty minutes before they attacked us."  
"About the same time when the attack in Asgard occurred." Audun said with a sigh. "Me and Astrid were trapped before things got quiet and we ran to Earth."

We reported everything to our parents, explaining the struggles and events we faced together. Uncle Steve took a small breath before he said, "You guys know that you're a target now. Any enemies that we have will go after you." Almost on instinct, we looked at Emily, curious to see her expression. She glanced back at us and lightly nodded.

"Well then, we'll be ready. We'll keep training, and you'll help us this time. We'll follow your footsteps as Avengers."


End file.
